1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information output apparatus, an information output system, a portable terminal for use in the information output system, and information outputting method, in which an object and the information of the same are connected with each other on a three-dimensional space to achieve an output service for information of the object with the aid of a virtual drag and drop operation.
2. Related Background Art
Many systems for realizing services for outputting information have been proposed until now. Since these services are often provided generally in relation to an object, it is desired to provide a system for providing information associated with the object.
Hereupon, there are known a variety of techniques to instruct to have a predetermined processing applied on certain data on a computer. A technique called “drag and drop” is known as one of these techniques. In the technique “drag and drop”, data to be processed is dragged and dropped on an icon for signifying a predetermined processing, whereby the predetermined processing is executed on the predetermined data. Herein, the drag means “selecting and moving” executed using chiefly a pointing device such as a mouse. The drop means the release of the selection of data having been selected using a mouse, which is realized in many cases by releasing a button of the mouse generally.
For example, when a certain file is desired to be printed, a mouse cursor is moved onto an icon indicative of the file, and a mouse button is depressed to “select” the file, and further the mouse is moved as it is to achieve the “drag” operation. The file is moreover moved onto an icon indicative of a printer, and then the mouse button is released to achieve the drop operation. With such a processing, a service, “print” is provided for the “file”.
Reference 1 discloses a technique wherein a three-dimensional icon is moved onto a virtual space on a computer with the drag and drop operation, and the three-dimensional icon is displayed on the virtual space. Reference 2 discloses a technique wherein a three-dimensional object is moved onto a virtual space on a computer with the drag and drop operation. With this technique, a plurality of users share the virtual space on the computer.    [Reference 1] Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. H11-053581    [Reference 2] Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2002-049934